Two Different Lives, One Bond
by LilBlossomKitty
Summary: Syaoran is the popular guy in the school and Sakura, the silent student not many know about. What happens when these two meet together? How much will Sakura change with Syaoran around? Classical SS & ET Pairings
1. Differences

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 1: Differences

**Sakura's POV**

I sat there at the park, sketching of children playing at the playground. Drawing was always my thing, I enjoyed drawing a lot. I also liked singing but hardly anybody has heard me sing. I was a loner. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 16 years old and I live alone, far away from my parents and my brother.

All of a sudden, a student with brown hair colour and bright amber eyes, no an asshole in my school and in my class, Syaoran Li. He came up to me. "Hey do you know where's the hospital?" I looked at him stunned, I quickly drew a quick map on one of the pages on my sketchbook, ripped it out and gave it to him.

I quickly ran away not looking back. He stood there stunned, not knowing what had happened. He looked at me surprised and then at the map and just walked away.

**End of POV**

**Syaoran's POV**

I was riding on my motorcycle in circles trying to find the freaking hospital. And it was taking forever! I was going there to visit my friend, Eriol. That guy was an idiot, had his attention all on Tomoyo.

I saw a girl sitting there at the park, she had pretty brown hair and cute emerald eyes, might as well ask her. "Hey do you know where's the hospital?" She looked at me surprised and quickly sketched a map for me on her sketchbook and gave it to me.

I was about to say thanks but she ran away. Wow, what a weird girl. Oh well.

**End of POV**

Syaoran entered the hospital and entered one of the room. "Hey Eriol, feeling better?"

"Syaoran, I nearly died yesterday by not paying attention while crossing the road." Eriol growled.

"Hey, it's your fault! If I didn't push you away you wouldn't even be breathing right now!" Syaoran protested.

**Flashback**

Eriol was staring at Tomoyo, a cute girl at school. He had a huge crush on her, but he knew she liked Syaoran. He crossed the road without looking if there were any cars. A truck was speeding towards Eriol quickly.

Syaoran was passing by and noticed that Eriol wasn't paying attention and quickly pushed Eriol to the side. Eriol hit his head on the post, while Syaoran landed on his bum.

**End of Flashback**

Eriol sighed. "How did you find out the hospital was here?" He asked, Syaoran took out the map and Eriol noticed there was a drawing on the back. "Yo man, there's a drawing at the back."

"Huh?" Syaoran noticed it was a drawing of a wolf's head. "That's pretty good man, who the heck does it belong to?"

"I don't know, it was some girl at the park." He noticed there was a signature. "Sakura Kinomoto..."

"Hey isn't that a girl in our class?" Eriol wondered. "Right! I remember! Hardly anybody notices her in class, I heard she was an anti-social girl that entered the school four years ago and she lives in a haunted mansion!"

"Your an asshole man...anyway, I'm having a motorcycle race soon, hope you'll get better and watch me."

"Sure, whatever man, I'm probably getting discharged tonight probably." Eriol grinned. "Great, I gotta go to work now..."

"What are you doing now?" Eriol glared. "It better not be a dangerous job, you know how worried your mother is going to get."

"My mother doesn't rule my life Eriol..." Syaoran sighed. "I wish everything wasn't so messed back at home, with my four sisters getting married and my mother having to do everything."

"You should go back to her eventually." Syaoran looked down. "I'll do that after I'm done high school, but I will not work as the leader of the Li Clan, my dream is to become a top motorcycle racer, nothing else."

"Syaoran..." Eriol said in a concerned tone.

"Anyway, I'm working at the supermarket, I hope all the crazy ass girls that are chasing me aren't going to find me there."

"Whatever man, at least it isn't a dangerous job, like working at the construction site."

"Hey, that's big money man...besides, mother stopped sending me money last week...all because I won't return home." Eriol sighed.

"Anyway, later..." Syaoran then left the hospital and drove on his motorcycle to work.

**Sakura's POV**

I ran home and closed the door shut. I hate that guy. He acts so cool and stuff and always talks back at the teacher. And he sometimes skips class to flirt with random girls.

I sighed and took my breath, it was nice to live alone, there was only one bedroom in my apartment, a living room, and a bathroom. In my living room, my piano was there and a television with a sofa there too.

I loved my room the most, it faced a cherry blossom tree, and it had the scent of paint. I loved painting and sketching. I guess I always loved art and music.

I looked at the time; I had to leave soon for work at the fast food restaurant. I sighed, I hate working especially somewhere I didn't want to go to. I quickly cooked up dinner for myself. Rice and fish and quickly left for work.

**End of POV**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Whoot! My first chappie of a new story! Okay about the sequels..yes...writer's block..I'm so sorry for those who actually waited for a few years. (That's right! A writer's block for two years I think.) ANYHOW! I made a new story, which is this one. Two Different Lives, One Bond! I'll deal with the sequels in the future for my other fics!


	2. More Than Friends

**Author's Note**: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I love you all! 3  
Thanks to:  
angela-angel  
crazypicciloplayer014  
meow-mix23  
blueducky511  
deviltwit  
hypajoycey  
S+S43v3r  
wednesday  
dbzgtfan2004  
Please continue reading my fanfic and reviewing! I LOVE REVIEWS YOU KNOW (hint hint)

Anyways, as many of you notice, my story is SOMEWHAT similar to Mars! I LOVED MARS A LOT...and I was totally obsessed with it! Yah, I recommend people that love shojo and tragedy and suspense and so on n so forth to read this series! Borrow it from a friend! Library! Buy it from a store (since it's licensed)! Whatever! (I borrowed it at the school library! Gosh I love my school...the wonderful book sources! Hate the teachers!)

However, as my story goes on, it becomes more and more different from Mars. So I'm not really spoiling Mars right? Teehee..anyways, early update for everybody! WHOOT! Happy reading! Psh..I have a confession to make..so finish reading this chapter asap!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 2: More Than Friends

**Next day - at school**

Another day at school, Sakura was sitting by herself near the front, she didn't like socializing with others. The girls in her class thought she was weird and unfeeling. Sakura didn't care what other's thought. She knew who she was inside.

Syaoran arrives to school on his motorcycle. "LI! How many times have we told you not to ride your freaking motorcycle to school!" The teacher yelled. Syaoran smiled. "Whatever..." Syaoran entered the classroom and was greeted by his friends and Tomoyo.

"Hi Syaoran!" She greeted. "Hey.." Tomoyo had a crush on Syaoran even though he was dating an older girl from another class, Meilin.

Eriol then entered the classroom. "Yo!" He greeted Syaoran. "Hey, you got out?"

"Yah, lucky me."

"Hope you don't die today staring at..." Eriol then punched Syaoran on the head. "Shut up man!"

Class then started, Syaoran sat down, at a desk which was infront of Eriol's and beside where Sakura was sitting. 'I hope that asshole doesn't remember me from yesterday.' She thought to herself.

Syaoran the pointed at her. "Hey, you're that girl from yesterday." Sakura ignored him.

"Hey don't ignore me..." He pulled Sakura's hair, the teacher glared at him and whacked him. "Ow..."

"Li! Pay attention and stop flirting with girls!" Syaoran rubbed his head. "Whatever..."

**During Chinese class...**

Sakura was reading softly and her classmates couldn't hear. "Talk louder you soft-head." One of the students complained. "Hey! Don't talk like that towards her!" The Chinese teacher, Sakuze Fushimoto spoke out.

"Please continue Sakura.." The teacher instructed. "Okay.." She spoke a little louder for her classmates. Later on in the middle of the class, Syaoran threw her a note.

_Hey, the map you drew me yesterday helped me a lot. Oh, did you know there was a sketch behind it of a wolf's head?_

"Oh!" Sakura said loudly and covered her mouth. "What's wrong Kinomoto?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I think I just saw a bug or something crawl across the floor." Syaoran pointed at the ground.

The girls in the class started screaming. "OH MY GOD THERE'S A BUG! WHERE? EWWWWW!"

'I was just joking.' Syaoran thought to himself.

**During the break**

Syaoran sat at the desk infront of Sakura and was facing her. "So you can talk loudly." He smiled. Sakura blushed. "The sketch..."

"Oh, do you want it back? Here, I bought a folder for it so it wouldn't be damaged that much." Syaoran then handed Sakura the sketch.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled. "You're a really cute girl you know, you busy after class? Want to hang out or something?"

'Is he trying to flirt with me?' Sakura thought. "Umm...I'm staying afterschool to draw."

"Are you going to finish the sketch?" Sakura nodded.

"Yup, but after that I usually just throw it away somewhere..." Sakura stared at her artwork. "Don't throw it away, I kind of like it." Syaoran smiled.

"Really? Thanks for saying such a nice comment." She smiled. "How about I give it to you as a gift after I finish it."

"For free? Are you sure? How about I do you a favour instead.." Syaoran thought for a while. "I'll watch over you if you get into trouble or anything I'll help you."

"You really don't have to! I can take care of myself!"

"Are you sure? You seem like a weak little girl!" Sakura glared at him. "Looks can be deceiving you jerk."

"Is that what you always thought I was? A jerk?" Syaoran laughed. Sakura blushed. "That's okay, your not the first to think of me like that."

Little did Sakura and Syaoran know that Tomoyo was watching at the side. She was filled with jealousy. Sakura then got up saying she had to go to the washroom.

Tomoyo took advantage of this moment. "Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran looked in disgust. 'How could Eriol like such a bitch.' He thought.

"Could I ride on your motorcycle with you afterschool?" She asked sweetly. "Sorry, I don't like taking people on rides on my motorcycle." Tomoyo huffed. "Aww..come on.."

"No." Sakura overheard their conversation while she stood at the door, then she walked away.

He got up and went to talk with the other guys. Tomoyo was pissed now and hated the fact Syaoran got along better with Sakura than her.

**Afterschool - Outside**

Sakura went outside for some fresh air before going to art club. Tomoyo and her friends then came out of nowhere and cornered Sakura. "Hey bitch! Stay away from Syaoran!" Tomoyo then slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura then got up, right before Tomoyo could kick Sakura, Sakura grabbed her foot and Tomoyo lost her balance and fell down. The girls were surprised that Sakura could fight back.

"How dare you! You bitch! Pin her down!" The girls then pinned Sakura on the ground, there were three of them, Sakura couldn't do anything about it.

Tomoyo grabbed her chin. "You think you're so good eh? Hm, you have nice shoes." She took her shoes off her foot. "Too bad they don't fit me."

"Maybe because your feet are oversized." Tomoyo then slapped her. "For a shy girl, you talk a lot."

"Heh, I may act shy, but I'm pretty strong against you bitches." Another slap was heard. Sakura checks were all red now, and they looked like they were about to bleed.

Tomoyo then threw Sakura's shoes into the trash. "Have fun without shoes." They laughed loudly. The girls got off her and they walked away.

Sakura then rubbed her checks and went into the school, she went to her locker to look for her other pair of shoes, but they were gone. Sakura sighed.

'Now I'm not even in the mood for drawing.' Sakura thought and walked out of the school. She sighed and she crashed into someone by accident. "Ow..." She landed on her bum.

"Hey you klutz." It was Syaoran. Sakura got up and walked away. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He looked down at her feet. "Where the hell are your shoes?"

"I threw them in the garbage, they didn't fit me." She replied viciously. "Liar, and your face?"

She continued walking and answered back viciously again. "I fell down the stairs, I'm leaving, so stop bothering me."

"Hey, what kind of attitude is that? Who did this to you?." He grabbed Sakura's wrist and Sakura flung Syaoran on the ground but Syaoran managed to get back up right away.

"Martial arts? You're sure an interesting girl when people get to meet you." Syaoran smiled. Sakura continued walking.

"Stop ignoring me!" Syaoran then ran in front of her. "Sakura, who the hell did this to you? I said I would protect you!"

Syaoran then looked at her, her sad face. "Sakura, let me give you a ride home and you can tell me when we get there."

"Syaoran, I'm being bullied, even if I know martial arts, I can't hurt people, I'll be the bad one." Syaoran sighed. "Come on."

Syaoran grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his motorcycle, and handed her a helmet. He wore his helmet and started his bike. "Get on already!" Sakura looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" Syaoran smiled. "Because you're a klutz, now get on!" Sakura smiled and wore the helmet and got onto his motorcycle.

"You know, you should smile more often." Sakura blushed madly.

"Hang on tight!" Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran's waist.

**In the Classroom**

"Hey Tomoyo! Isn't that Sakura and Syaoran outside?" One of Tomoyo's friends pointed outside the window. Tomoyo saw and was stunned. 'That bitch...' She thought.

Eriol saw also Sakura. "Wow, they only started talking to each other today and he's already flirting with her and giving her a ride! I thought he would never give girls ride..."

* * *

**Note**: Next update: When I get...ummm...20 reviews? LOL JKS! Most likely next week!

Oh..my confession? I wrote this story a long time ago...and it took me...a year to upload it? (I'm lazy..I know...) I'm editing it now and finishing it. Tehee..most likely a 21 chapter story + epoligue! 


	3. Past

**Author's Note**: Wow..so many reviews..and I actually got critized -.-' oh well I didn't really bother looking at it...I just run through my e-mails usually haha...but I really love the people that liked my story (hugs all the people that do...)  
So thanks for your lovely reviews!

_**angela-angel **__**  
ffgirl-07  
horsegirl  
Jun Tao  
UltimaYunie  
Ess Tii Eph Yu**_ (um..thanks for the critisim? which I don't really care about but whatever! Flame all you want! Well..I'm not trying to make you feel bad...)  
_**cherryblossomchick12  
Avelyn Lauren  
death is waiting**_ x2 (thanks for reviewing for both chappies!)  
_**Mystic Anime Mew Mew**_ (CUTE! a teddy bear pet...hi mr.fuzzles!)  
**_VcChick  
Luhv-Kirk-4ever  
pauline-san  
nightxXxshade  
ttt-katana  
meow-mix23  
katycat67  
BlueMeteorGirl_**

Psh..to all those reviewers who asked if it's similar to MARS...please check last chapter about the comment I made (I don't like being repetitive). So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it! Please review..and flame if you want...

**Two Different Lives, One Bond**  
By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 3: Past

Syaoran shut off the motorcycle engine. "How was the ride?" Syaoran looked at Sakura. Sakura felt dizzy. "I felt like I was on a rollercoaster." Sakura got off the bike.

"Thanks, you really didn't have to." "Do you have an extra pair of shoes at home?" Sakura nodded. "Good, are you going anywhere tonight?" Sakura nodded. "I have work tonight."Syaoran laughed.

"Same here, hey isn't that the bench where I saw you the first time?" He pointed. "Yah." Sakura smiled.

"It was pretty interesting the first time I met you." Sakura nodded. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura waved and walked away. "Hey wait! Let me carry you!"

Syaoran scooped Sakura off her feet. "Syaoran! Put me down! You don't have to! I can walk you know!" Sakura was blushing madly.

"Awww, stop complaining! Which way?" Sakura pointed straight at the apartment infront of them. "You really don't have to!" Sakura protested.

"Stop complaining, where's your keys?" Sakura then took her keys out of the pocket and opened the door.

"Hello Sakura-chan." The owner of the apartment greeted her. She looked at Sakura and a guy carrying her. "Oh what do you have there? A boyfriend?"

"Yuri-san! No!" Sakura blushed. Syaoran laughed. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Oh, they ripped and I didn't really like how they looked so I threw them away, and someone stole my other pair of shoes."

"Oh, I see, anyway, I'll see you tonight again." Sakura waved while Syaoran carried her upstairs. "Which floor?"

"Oh, fifth." He walked. "Open the door kiddo." Sakura opened the door and both of them entered the apartment. "You can put me down now." Sakura blushed.

"Oh right." Syaoran looked around the apartment. "Nice place." "Thank you, ummm do you want to stay or leave?"

"Oh, I have to leave, I have work tonight also. Do you live alone?" He asked.

"Yes..I've been living alone for two years now."

"Wow same here." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Sakura smiled and watched Syaoran leave her apartment and closed the door.

She walked outside to the balcony and saw Syaoran appear from the door and walking to his motorcycle.

Syaoran looked up and saw her and waved. Sakura blushed and waved back.

Next day at School

Meilin and Syaoran were outside. "Syaoran I want to break up with you. I'm looking forward to my career and my future."

"Sure, whatever. Have a good life and future." Syaoran waved his hand back and forth and walked away.

"Is that all you have to say!" Meilin protested. "What else I'm I suppose to say?" Syaoran continued walking away.

Syaoran entered the classroom. "Syaoran!" Eriol screamed. "Everybody saw you with Sakura yesterday afterschool!"

"So?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Syaoran whacked Eriol on the head. "Shut up would you!" Eriol rubbed his head. "Oww...did you sleep with Meilin?" Syaoran whacked him again.

Sakura then entered the classroom. She was wearing a pink shirt and a pair of regular jeans. All the girls glared at her, she felt the air was really tensed up today, she sighed and sat down.

"Good morning klutz." Syaoran sat at the desk beside her. "Good morning jerk." Sakura smiled back. Class then started.

**Afterschool**

"I have art club today, so I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura told Syaoran. "Hey, I'll give you a ride home later."

"You don't have to wait so long though!" Sakura protested. "That's okay I'll play some basketball with the guys." Syaoran smiled and left.

Sakura then entered the art room and started sketching, she was finishing the sketch of the wolf's head that she promised to give Syaoran. She was sitting there silently drawing, it was weird, since she was the only one there today.

Then Fushimoto-sensei entered the classroom. "Ah, Kinomoto, you're still here." He smiled and walked up to her and stood behind her.

"Nice drawing. It's very interesting" He then grabbed her hand. "You draw so delicately." His other hand slowly started reaching into her shirt.

Then past memories started flooding through Sakura's mind. A young Sakura was frightened, her clothings were ripped apart, a guy was approaching her.

All of a sudden the door in the art room opened. "Fushimoto-sensei, I didn't know you were the staff advisor for the art club." Syaoran spoke out.

Fushimoto then took his hand out of Sakura's shirt. "I didn't know you were part of the art club." Fushimmoto glared at him.

"No, but maybe I wanted to join the art club, but you, harrassing her like that. Oh just to tell you I don't like people that harass girls." Syaoran the picked up a x-acto knife from the supply section.

"You know, men that harass innocent females should be tortured." Fushimoto gulped. "Whatever, I'll leave." Fushimoto then rushed to the door and left not looking behind him.

Syaoran put the x-acto knife down and then walked towards Sakura who was still stunned. Tears started rolling out of her eyes.

"Why didn't you do anything? I know you're good at martial arts, why didn't you defend yourself?"

Tears were still rolling out of her eyes, she looked lifeless. "Sakura?" She didnt respond, Syaoran bent down to look at her. She was holding her pencil tightly and her jeans at the same time.

"Get away!" Sakura screamed and her hands flunged up and she held her head. "Sakura!" Syaoran shook her. "Snap out of it, he's gone!"

"Get away from me! Father please!" Syaoran looked at her stunned, he needed to wake Sakura up from her fears. He had no choice. Syaoran the slapped Sakura across the face. Sakura then looked at Syaoran stunned.

"Syaoran?" Her tears were still falling down her cheeks, then she fell into his arms and started crying more. Syaoran hugged her and comforted her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Syaoran scooped Sakura up, Sakura didn't protest this time. She was pretty silent.

On the way, they ran into Tomoyo. "Syaoran! What the hell are you doing with the bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're the bitch!" Tomoyo stood their stunned. "I'm taking her home so shut up!"

Eriol saw what happened from behind. Syaoran had never been so serious with a girl before.

Tomoyo was left standing there while Syaoran continued walking while carrying Sakura. "Tomoyo, are you okay?" Eriol asked. "Does he hate me?" Tomoyo cried.

"Syaoran is like that when he's serious." Eriol replied and looked at Tomoyo."Why can't he see that I like him?" Eriol sighed. 'Why can't you see that I like you?' Eriol thought.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

Sakura had her arms wrapped around Syaoran's waist, she was use to the ride now even though she only had one ride.

Then Syaoran stopped the motorcycle, Sakura looked up, they were infront of a Chinese fast food restaurant, the restaurant that Sakrua worked in.

"Why are we here?" Sakura asked spoke quietly. "I wanted to get you something to eat before I dropped you back at home, besides, I haven't eaten any Chinese food for a while." Sakura sighed.

They entered and went to order food. The manager of the store saw Sakura. "Oh Sakura-chan, you're early, your shift doesn't start until 7!"

"Kai-san! No, I'm here to eat with a friend. After I'm done eating I'll start my shift early." Sakura smiled. "That's the manager, Kai Yumoki." Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan, your eyes are all red, were you crying again?" Kai asked. 'Again?' Syaoran thought.

"It's nothing much! Don't worry!" Sakura smiled. "I would like to order wonton soup please. Syaoran what would you like?"

"Lo mein would be good." Syaoran said in a Chinese accent. "You're good in Chinese."

"Yah, I came from Hong Kong." They took their food and sat down. "Sakura I don't really want to ask you this, but what happened to you in the art room?" Sakura was silent and she whispered something. "What?"

"Syaoran, I was raped by my father two years ago." Syaoran's eyes widen. "Sorry I asked."

"It's okay, you had to find out eventually." Sakura smiled. "My mother and brother thought I was joking when I told them father raped me. I was upset, so I ran away from home. That was back in Hong Kong also and this is where I am now, in Tomoeda, Japan."

"Wow, you ran away from home? While I'm avoiding home. What a conincidence." Syaoran said sarcastically, as though it was a joke. "Syaoran...please just shut up." Sakura looked away.

"Sorry, it's just that I hate my mother, she wants me to be the next person to take over the clan in Hong Kong." Syaoran sighed. "What's your dream Syaoran?"

"My dream is to become a motorcycle racer, I'm going into a race soon." He smiled while stuffing food into his mouth. "I hope you can come."

"Sure. But isn't riding a motorcycle really dangerous? You go at very fast speeds."

"Yah faster than 130km/h." Sakura started getting worried about Syaoran. "But that's so dangerous!"

"Sakura, when is life never dangerous?" He smiled. "I work close by, what time is your shift over? It ends around 11 for me, and you?"

"Same, I have to get to work now, I'll see you later, wait for me, I'm giving you a ride home." Syaoran got up and left.

"Oh my god! Sakura! That guy! Isn't he the handsome freak in your school that you hate?" One of Sakura's workers asked. Sakura blushed.

"I thought you hated that guy like hell!" Another worker said. "Hey stop being nosy and get back to work!" Kai-san yelled loudly. "Yes!"

Then Kai-san came up to Sakura. "So about you and that guy are you guys in a relationship?"

"MANAGER!" The workers yelled. Sakura blushed madly.

**Eriol's POV**

I sighed. How will I get Tomoyo to like me? I passed by a Chinese restaurant to see Sakura talking to another guy, who was much older than her. She was blushing. Why though? Might as well grab some grub while asking her, that is, if she knows me.

"Who was that guy! He's such a hunk!" One of the workers asked Sakura, she turned around to look to see me. "Oh, hello, aren't you Syaoran's friend?." She smiled.

"His name was Syaoran? Oh my gosh! Isn't he the hot guy that every teenage girl talks about around here?" That girl has a lot of obvious facts. "Oh! I heard from a friend that Meilin dumped Syaoran today!"

"Are you serious?" Another worker started talking.

The manager just shook his head. "Girls! Lets get back to work! We don't want all the guys doing the cooking and the cashier stuff."

"Oh, sorry, I completely ignored you." Sakura bowed infront of me. Her pretty aurban hair waved up and down.

"Ummm, you're Eriol right?" I nodded. "Ummm was Syaoran here or something?" She nodded. "Do you like him?" She blushed madly and shook her head.

I sighed. "You aren't a good liar." She looked away. "You like Tomoyo don't you?" I was stunned. How did she know? "You're very observent Sakura, for a quiet student in the school." I commented. She smiled.

"Hey Sakura, it's your shift, get to work!" The manager yelled from the back of the kitchen. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." She waved and went off, but she turned back. "Did you know she was a vicious girl?" She smiled and walked away.

I stood there stunned, what the hell was she talking about? She is an observent person though, Tomoyo thought. Vicious? I thought she was an innocent angel that only liked to flirt. Should I believe her? My stomach growled.

Guess I'm hungry. And school tomorrow? Isn't it Saturday tomorrow?

**End of Eriol's POV**

**Night - 11pm**

Sakura sighed. 'Finally done for the day.' She went to change into her regular clothing and waited outside of the restaurant. She looked at her watch. 'It's 11:30, maybe he forgot. I'll just walk.'

She started walking down the night streets of Tomoeda. Little did she know, a group of guys were following her. 'Do I have feelings for him, or do I not? I just don't know, why does he act so kind towards me? Why the anti-social Sakura at school?' Then something covered Sakura's mouth.

She tried screaming as loud as she could but something hard hit her from the back. She was knocked out...cold.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Suspense? Hmm..I wonder what's going to happen to her now...! 


	4. First Kiss

**Author's Note**: I don't have much to say, other than the fact I've been pretty busy lately. Which pretty much sucks lol. Thanks to all those that reviewed:

_**meow-mix23  
angela-angel  
m4ngo  
Avelyn Lauren  
lidoOl ashun sweetii  
VampireJazzy  
ffgirl-07  
CHII  
Jun Tao  
**_  
Thank you! Love you! And hope you like this chapter!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 4: First Kiss

Sakura woke up and sat up. She looked around her surrounding, she was in a room, a room was filled with green wallpaper and was in a warm comfy bed.

'This isn't my room.' She thought. "Oww...my head." Her head was wrapped with bandages. She looked to check if her clothing was still on. She had clothing on, but it was a large t-shirt and pants.

"I see you're awake." Sakura turned around and faced the door.Her eyes widen. "Syaoran? You were the one that knocked me out?" Syaoran laughed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"What happened?" She got up and noticed how baggy the clothing. "Did you undress me?" Syaoran then stopped laughing. "You were nearly raped." Sakura's eyes widen, Syaoran looked at her. "You okay?" He walked towards her.

"Yah...I'm okay." She sighed and sat on the bed. "You were lucky I got there in time, why did you leave? I told you to wait for me."

"I thought you weren't coming." Sakura looked down. "Why wouldn't I?" Sakura looked straight at him. "I thought you weren't coming. Nobody ever comes for me."

Sakura then started crying. "I'm sorry, I'm a big baby, I'm scared Syaoran." Syaoran then hugged her and comforted her. "Sakura, don't be like that, you're a strong confident girl, you just had bad moments in life."

Sakura wiped her tears and looked down at her baggy clothing. "Why did you undress me?" She glared at me. "Wow, you have crazy mood swings."

"Syaoran!"

"Well, your clothing was ripped, and you didn't look cute like that, I like you in cute baggy clothing." He smiled, Sakura blushed, he brushed a bit of Sakura's hair away from her forehead.

"Did I tell you how cute you look? All the girls as school put make up on, expect for you. You're different, but in a good way."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "You're the first one to tell me that." She hugged Syaoran. "You're so warm." The moment was broken by a telephone sound. "I have to get the phone, I'll be right back." Sakura let Syaoran go.

Sakura laid back down on the bed. 'Thank you.' She thought and drifted back to sleep.

**Sakura's POV **

Someone opened the closet door, this closet, it was in my room, where my father left me.

"Sakura! What happened to you honey? You're naked!" It was mother's voice, I saw mother, her beautiful long violet hair.

I was trembling. "Father...he...he..." Then I saw Touya come in and he saw me. "Sakura! What the heck happened to you?"

I was crying. "...he ...raped...me..." Mother and Touya stood there stunned. "Sakura is this a joke? Why would father do that to you?"

"He said I wasn't his daughter..." I told them while trembling.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Someone was screaming my name. I woke up right away. I got up and was gasping, I was sweating like mad.

"Sakura are you okay?" Syaoran looked at me. "I'm okay, it was just a dream." I replied. Syaoran rubbed some sweat away from my face with a towel.

"You sure it was just a dream? It looked more like a nightmare."

"It was just past memories. Nothing other than that, you don't have to worry about me, I'm okay." I looked at the table near the bed, there was a clock, it was 8am. "Shit! Don't we have school?"

Syaoran laughed. "Sakura, today is Saturday."

"Oh, right..." I blushed madly. "I knew that. Oh I'm sorry, I should have left last night and went back home. I'm sorry to intrude you like this. This is your place right?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes it is. It's okay, I always liked company." I got up from the bed. "Where's the bathroom?" He pointed outside the door.

"Outside the hallway on the left." I nodded and walked out the door to the hallway. Wow, his place was pretty neat and cool. It looked like a rich place a person would live in.

I walked into the bathroom and closed it. I locked it for privacy, I slid down and laid on the door. I hate these dreams. Dreams about my past. Things I wanted to avoid. Tears started coming down. Why me?

I wiped these tears of fear away and washed my face, I might as shower while I'm at it and I'll just borrow the towel on the rack.

**End of POV**

Syaoran sat there and laid back on the bed. 'She's so cute, yet such a screwed past. I feel so different when I'm around her. Could mother be right? The way she spoke to me last night...'

**Flashback**

Syaoran was on the phone with Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother. They were having a somewhat serious talk."Syaoran, there's a girl out there for you, you should stop dating random girls! After all you're.."

Syaoran quickly cut her off. "Yes I know mother, you don't have to mention THAT! And I'm not dating right now!" Yelan sighed. "When are you coming back?"

"Two years from now." Syaoran spoke confidently. "It seems like a long time...I want you to come back to serve the Li Clan.."

Syaoran interupted her. "I want to help someone right now." Yelan was surprised. "Someone? Who might that be?"

"This girl in my class, Sakura Kinomoto..." Yelan was silent for a while. "How do you feel when you're around her?"

"I feel different, from being with other girls, she's so different from everybody else. You know what I mean right?" Syaoran knew Yelan was smiling on the other line.

"I know what you mean Syaoran, maybe you have found the girl you wanted to meet. I'll wait two years, if you guys start dating tell me, I want to meet Sakura."

"You sound like you know Sakura already mother." Yelan was grinning. "Just come back in two years, I won't bother you about the Li Clan, but make sure you do good at school, and don't think of racing on the motorcycle of your's..."

"Yes I know mother. I have to go now, I left Sakura alone in my room."

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Yelan shouted, Syaoran laughed. "Mother you have the wrong idea, but right now it's not the time to tell you what just happened to her, I'll talk to you later. Night."

**End of Flashback**

**Syaoran's POV**

Sakura was taking a long time in the bathroom. I was about to knock it but she was taking a shower and singing at the same time.

_I can pull you much closer to me, if I try_

_But the minute I face you, you see, I just walk by_

_The sound of the hallway could cheer me up,_

_but at the same time push me down_

_To the deepest of solitude_

_So the love I found is within me, all the joy you bring is mine_

_He sits down and looks up at the city, all the days will always shine._

_Every night and every day_

_All the voices I hear are changing colors now_

_All I wanna do is hug their shoulders now_

_The sound of the station could cheer me up,_

_but at the same time push me down_

_To the deepest of solitude_

_So the love I found is within me, all the joy you bring is mine_

_He sits down and looks up at the city, all the days will always shine._

_Every night and every day_

_Tiny plastic pens, scribbling on a daydream, be carefree from it all_

_And letting it go on and looking back made it harder for me to be free_

_As you know and as you don't know, as you wish and as you don't wish_

_Count to three and that's that_

_So the love I found is within me, all the joy you bring is mine_

_He sits down and looks up at the city, all the days will always shine._

_So the love I found is within me, all the joy you bring is mine_

_He sits down and looks up at the city, all the days will always shine._

_Every night and every day_

She was an amazing singer, a great artist, what else? She's so freaking talented yet she doesn't show it! She opened the door and only had a towel covering over her body. She blushed. Crap! I shouldn't be looking, I quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry." I spoke out. "Ummm...do you have another shirt I can borrow?" I went back to my room to get another shirt for her and handed it to her. She was still blushing. "Thanks." And she closed the door.

**End of POV**

**Saukra's POV**

I started singing my favourite song Rie Fu's Shine. But I didn't expect to see Syaoran right infront of me when I opened the door. I blushed madly and he quickly turned away.

"I'm sorry." He spoke out. I was still blushing. "Ummm...do you have another shirt I can borrow?" Apparently I got the other one wet. He quickly went back to his room and came back with another shirt for me. I was still blushing and I closed the door.

I wondered if he heard my singing. I'm so embrassed now! I quickly get changed and dry off my body. I opened the door and checked if Syaoran was there and he wasn't.

"Syaoran?" I spoke out. No reply. I decided to wander around his apartment. The kitchen and living room were one room. His living room was pretty big, bigger than mine. I see Syaoran cooking pancakes.

"Hey, you're done showering?" I nodded. "I'm sorry about before." I blushed. "It's okay. It smells nice."

"Yah, it's strawberry pancakes, is that okay?" I nodded. "Your apartment looks nice."

"Yah, my mom stopped sending me money a while ago, but I have a feeling she's going to start sending money again."

"You have a nice mother." I smiled. "What about your mother?" He asked, I didn't know what to say, I know my mother was nice and stuff but was she my biological mother?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you."

'It's not your fault, I thought to myself.' I thought. "Oh! I should help you, I feel so bad."

He smiled. "It's alright." Why was he being so nice to me? "Syaoran, why are you so nice to me?"

"You're different from other girls." He smiled. I love his smiles, they're so warm. "Do you have any friends Sakura?"

"Only people from work, but not at school..." He looked at me. "Why are you so anti-social at school?"

"I don't want them to know about my past...elderly people around here know, I needed help when I got to Tomoeda, I needed a place to stay and stuff." He nodded. "I understand."

He looked like he was almost done cooking, I decided to get some plates for him. I looked in the cupboard and took two plates out. "You know, you're a pretty cute girl that knows how to sing."

I gasped, he did hear me sing. "You know they have competitions around here for girls like you to sing, you might become popular."

"Syaoran! I don't want to..." He lifted the pancakes onto the plates."What's your future Sakura?" Of course to become an artist and a singer! I screamed in my head. "I'm not sure."

"You aren't a good liar Sakura." I blushed. "Singer...artist."

"See! You should join a competition." I sighed. "Why do you care so much Syaoran?"

**End of POV**

"I don't know...ever since I noticed you, you changed me too." He took the plates and placed it on the table. Sakura was still in the kitchen.

"Syaoran, why did you date so many girls?" Syaoran looked at Sakura stunned. "What? Sakura, not only are you weird, talented, but you're random!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to know." She blushed. "I just, don't know, I guess I needed someone to kill time with."

"Do you feel the same way about me?" He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I feel different around you, you're so different from all the other girls."

He paused and looked at Sakura directly. "Sakura, I love you." Sakura looked at Syaoran stunned. "Are you playing with me Syaoran?" She smiled.

"Sakura! I'm serious. It's only been a few days since I actually got to know you, and you know..." She giggled and walked up towards Syaoran. "I know..." She smiled. "I love you too Syaoran."

Sakura hugged Syaoran and started crying. "Nobody ever cared about me so much, nobody has ever thought about me so much." Syaoran comforted her, Sakura looked up at him. Syaoran's lips moved closer to her's.

He kissed Sakura. Sakura then moved away and covered her lips with her hands quickly. "Was that you're first kiss?"

She nodded. "It feels nice and warm." Syaoran smiled. "This kiss is different from any girls I have kissed also Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "You won't mind if I..." Syaoran smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: The mushy stuff! LoL! Anyways, next update...who knows? I guarantee you...by this month though! If I don't...start filling up my inbox with reviews or complains or whatever! 


	5. Deep Thoughts

**Author's Note**: Sorry! I've been really busy lately! Yes, and there's this contagious cold going on in my school so I was sick for the past few days...had a fever...headache...felt like throwing up etc...now i just have a cough lol! Yah...My updates will be pretty slow now...HEY I DID PROMISE I WOULD UPDATE THIS MONTH! RIGHT RIGHT? Okay..now I have to thank my reviewers!

**_ffgirl-07  
angela-angel  
lidoOl ashun sweetii  
Avelyn Lauren  
brightsideofdarkness234  
RedRose16  
loove.animeSTAR  
_**  
Thanks a bunch for your reviews! Please continue reviewing and reading!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 5: Deep Thoughts

Syaoran dropped Sakura infront of her apartment. "Sorry I can't spend the rest of the day with you, I have to go to work." Sakura shook her head.

"You spent enough time with me already, I'm sorry for bothering you. Thank you for everything." Sakura smiled. "I love that smile." Syaoran put his hand on her face and Sakura squeezed it lightly. "Thank you."

Syaoran then moved towards her and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll check up on you tonight to help you change your bandage, be good." Sakura nodded. Syaoran then rode away on his motorcycle.

Sakura watched Syaoran go and slowly walked to her apartment and she saw Yuri. "Sakura! Where were you last night! I didn't see you come home! I was so worried! What happened to your head!" She hugged Sakura tightly.

"I'm okay Yuri-san! I was at Syaoran's place, I got knocked on the back of the head while walking home and Syaoran took me to his place." Yuri looked at her stunned. "Wait, you got knocked on the back of your head? By who?"

"Good question, I think it was a group of guys." Yuri was surprised. "Well, the police found a group of men that were beaten up pretty badly last night, and a piece of paper was left beside them saying the guys tried to rape a girl. Sakura, that girl wasn't you right?"

Sakura looked away. "Sakura! Answer me!" She nodded. Yuri sighed. "If Syaoran wasn't there to save you, you would have screwed yourself over! Sakura you know how overprotected I am about you! You're like a sister to me!"

"I know! I know! But I still think you're like a mother..."

Yuri glared, Sakura laughed. "I still remember the first time you found me."

**Flashback**

A twelve year old Sakura was sitting alone on the bench at the park with her bag. "I'm so hungry." Her stomach growled loudly. "Here, eat this." A women that looked in her 20s with long brown hair stuck out a chicken bun infront of Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you!" She quickly ate the chicken bun. "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I ran away from home." The women was stunned. "Why is that? Are there problems in your family?"

Sakura shook her head. "I think it's just me, my father raped me. My mother and brother didn't believe me, I hate it." The woman was still stunned. "Where are you from?"

"Hong Kong..."

"Poor little kid, hey, I'm alone too, I moved out a year ago, why don't you stay in the apartment I own." She smiled. "I'll take good care of you! What's your name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled.

"That's such a cute name! I'm Yuri Kira! You can call me Yuri-san, okay?" Sakura nodded. "I'll be your guardian from now on!"

**End of Flashback**

"You were so cute back then! Those cute pink ribbons in your hair! And I still love it when you wear them!" Sakura let out a loud sigh. "Who would have knew you would grow up into such a beautiful women!"

"Come on, let's go to my place and I'll cook you some breakfast." Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, Syaoran cooked some pancakes for me this morning." She smiled.

"Really? What else happened?" Sakura blushed. "Oh my god, Sakura, you didn't...YOU KISSED HIM! YOUR FIRST KISS"

"Yuri-san! Not so loud!" Sakura blushed madly, Yuri laughed. "Okay, anyways, next time tell me where you are! I was so dead worried last night I couldn't even sleep!"

"Okay!" She nodded. "I suggest you get a cellphone Sakura Kinomoto!" She nodded again. "I'll go today, since I don't have work anyways."

"Good! Anyways, I have work today and I'll check on you tonight!" Sakura sighed. 'Why is everybody so desperate in checking up on me.' She thought.

**Afternoon**

Sakura went out to the mall by herself to get a new cellphone. She managed to find one that was pink and had sakura petals covering it. She smiled.

"My own cellphone, who would have known I would actually get one." She smiled. "You're such a loser to get a cellphone now."

Sakura turned around to see Tomoyo. "Daidouji, nice to see you." Sakura smiled. "You fucking slut, acting so innocent! Stay away from Syaoran!" Tomoyo glared at her and noticed the bandage on her head.

"What happened to you klutz? Fell down the stairs because you found out you were a slut and you forced Syaoran to help you out or something?" Tomoyo continued glaring at her.

"I don't make choices for Syaoran, sorry." Sakura smiled and walked away, Tomoyo held her fist tightly.

Sakura then stopped walking. "Oh, one more thing, you know Eriol Hiiragizawa? I think he might have a thing for you." Tomoyo then stood their struck. "Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Sakura smiled and continued walking. "I hope you won't hurt him cause he's a really nice guy."

**Tomoyo's POV**

Did I hear the right thing? "..I think he might have a thing for you.." That fucking bitch! What does she know! Maybe she's making it up so I would avoid Syaoran.

I sighed. Eriol Hiiragizawa, wasn't Syaoran's best friend? I'm totally speechless now! I want to scream at Kinomoto but somehow I think she's telling the truth.

I continued walking in the mall, and I saw someone in the jewellery store, no way, it's Eriol Hiiragizawa. He was looking at a necklace that was on sale. He went into the jewellery store.

I decided to follow him into the jewellery store. I heard his voice from where I was standing. "Hi, I would like the necklace that's on display outside."

"Would you like to engrave something on it sir?" "Yes..." He wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to the guy. What could it be?

He received the necklace, it was in a nice silver box wrapped with a gold ribbon. I wonder who it was for.

"I hope Tomoyo will like it." He smiled. It was for me? Does he love me that much? He walked out of the jewellery store. Maybe I should talk to him, a chance for me to get to know him. It won't hurt right?

**End of POV**

"Hiiragizawa!" Eriol heard someone scream his name. He turned around to see Tomoyo. He was stunned. 'Why is she here?' He thought.

"I didn't imagine seeing you here." Tomoyo smiled. "You to Dai.." Tomoyo interrupted him. "Call me Tomoyo, we are classmates after all right?" She smiled.

"Then you can call me Eriol." He smiled back. "Are you going anywhere right now?" Tomoyo asked. "No, I'm kind of hungry and was thinking of getting a snack or something."

"Oh! I know a really good place! My treat!" Tomoyo smiled. 'Why is she being so nice?' Eriol thought.

Eriol was silent on the way and tried talking to her; he opened his mouth but closed it. He finally thought what to say.

"Why?" Tomoyo gave him a dumb look. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, you hardly noticed me before."

Tomoyo was silent. "I saw you and just want to get to know you. After all we are classmates!" She smiled, Eriol was stunned.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever win Syaoran's heart, maybe someone else was better for him..."

"You mean...Syaoran and Sakura are..." Eriol gave her a dumb folded look. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Wow..."

"Yah, wow, just by getting to know her for a few days, and he falls for her. She was like invisible for the past four years, now she's dating Syaoran." Tomoyo sighed. "Maybe he found the one he truly loves."

"I guess I should move on, I never really had the same feelings I thought I did with him."

'I wonder what Syaoran's mother is going to think of this.' Eriol thought.

"Sakura is a nice person..." Eriol stated. "You might be a great friend towards her if you weren't that mean. You know she sings well."

Tomoyo was surprised. "She sings?"

"Yah, I heard her once at the park, damn Syaoran had to ruin the moment by scaring the shit out of me."

**Flashback**

**A few months ago...**

Eriol was passing by the park and noticed someone singing. The voice was beautiful. The wind, trees, and flowers seemed to be going with the flow of the music. Eriol stopped to listen to the voice...

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_I don't cry, I wonder if you're alright_

_Late at night I think about you sometimes_

_Wonder why I wonder if you're alright_

_Thinking of the love we made_

_Ran around, out of town, now you're back again_

_Confusing true love and pain_

_Threw it down, now I'm back on my feet again_

_Are you asleep_

_Or are you still afraid of the dark_

_Hugs and kisses, pictures and romances_

_Things that I wish I could do without..._

Eriol managed to see the girl's face, it was Sakura Kinomoto, the anti-social girl in his class. Someone whacked Eriol from behind. "YO MAN!" It was Syaoran.

The voice stopped. Eriol looked back to where Sakura was and she had disappeared.

**End of Flashback**

"Damn Syaoran, had to scream out of nowhere..." Eriol sighed. "So where are we going?" Tomoyopointed at the ice cream store.

"Care for some ice cream? It makes me feel happy sometimes." She smiled. Eriol nodded in response.

Tomoyo and Eriol shared a banana spilt. "Wow, this is delicious. I thought you were the type of person that didn't eat fat food." Tomoyo giggled. "No, I'm not like that. I actually like eating ice cream and junk food, once in a while."

They stayed silent for a while, Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. "Eriol, I saw you buy the necklace."

Eriol was stunned. 'Please don't think this is a misunderstanding.' He thought. "Do you know who is it for?"

"It's for..." Tomoyo's cellphone then rung. "Hello? Chiharu! Where are you? Shopping? Oh really? Oh I'm here too! I'll meet you up somewhere! Okay? Alright, 10 mins, okay! Bye!"

Tomoyo then looked at Eriol and bowed. "Sorry I have to leave, my friends are waiting for me. It was nice talking to you Eriol, you're a really nice guy. See you at school on Monday!"

Tomoyo quickly left and waved to Eriol. All Eriol did was slightly wave back at her. 'I couldn't tell her my feelings...'

* * *

OIII! Eriol and Tomoyo...sitting on a tree? k-i-s-s-i-n-g? lol! Okay I have to go do my homework! R+R!


	6. Confessions

**Author's Note**: Umm..how do I put this...I'M SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! Yah, I did upload the chapter onto my account, but I forgot to upload it onto the story? Does that make sense? No it really doesn't...it wouldn't take someone four months to do that right? Okay, I admit I got lazy, but then people continued to send me reviews...so I felt bad...lol, so I'll continue the story slowly...school and extra cirrcular stuff dragged me behind! So I'm really really really sorry! So as a sorry present, I'm going to upload the next chapter tomorrow! HAHAHAH! Okay! Ja!

Thanks to you all for reviewing!

**_ffgirl-07 _****_  
_****Secrets Of a Brokin Heart Emmie **  
**Avelyn Lauren**  
**krn5rul3**  
**UltimaYunie **  
**Gr33nJ3w3lRain **  
**BlueMeteorGirl**  
**CherryBlossomsBlues**

Hugs and kisses to you guys!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond**  
By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 6: Confessions

It was night already. Sakura came home after she bought a cellphone and a few other things. She came home to finish the wolf head drawing she promised to give Syaoran.

The doorbell in Sakura's apartment rang loudly. "COMING!" She yelled, she quickly ran to the door and opened it. It was Syaoran.

Sakura quickly jumped into his arms. "Hey, I missed you." Syaoran hugged Sakura back. "How you feeling?"

Sakura rubbed her head. "My head doesn't hurt as much anymore, do I still have to wear the bandage?" Syaoran nodded. "Oh right, come inside!"

Syaoran noticed that Sakura's apartment was facing a cherry blossom tree. "This room fits you."

"You noticed the cherry blossom tree outside?" Syaoran nodded. "It's spring right now, so it's slowly starting to bloom, it's beautiful."

Syaoran nodded. "You're more beautiful though." Syaoran took his arm and wrapped around Sakura. "Thank you."

Sakura then remembered something. "Come to my room!" Sakura dragged Syaoran into her room. There were many paintings of cherry blossom trees lying on the ground.

"I was bored when I got home, so I painted pictures of the cherry blossom tree outside, and I finished something for you!" Sakura handed a frame with an artwork in it.

It was the wolf's head, Sakura finished sketching it and painted it too. The wolf had a nice grey and sliver coat, it looked strong and fierce.

Syaoran was stunned in the effort Sakura put into it. "Do you like it?" Sakura smiled. Syaoran smiled back. "It's wonderful Sakura, you have wonderful artistic skills."

"I'm glad you liked it Syaoran!" Syaoran then remembered something. "I saw this poster near my workplace." He took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. Sakura unfolded it.

_To all you singers in Tomoeda!_

_All are welcome to tryout in the singing competition!_

_You may have the skills to become a popular singer!_

_The winner will be able to debut and perform concerts in Japan! _

_Register Date: May 10_

_Time: 9am - 2pm_

_Performing Date: May 17_

_Place: Tomoeda Square_

_Time: 9am - 4pm_

_Good luck! _

"You want me to tryout?" Sakura looked at Syaoran. Syaoran nodded. "Sakura, you have the skills to sing, and you have the looks too." He winked at her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whacked him playfully on the arm. "It's true! Come on Sakura!" Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly. "I'll be there to watch you, I promise."

"How do I know you're not lying..." Sakura rubbed her face across his strong, muscular chest. "Because of this..."

Syaoran let go of Sakura and took out a bracelet from his pocket. "I bought this bracelet for you, a promise bracelet, I made a promise to protect you, well I'll add on to that promise, I'll protect you and be there for you whenever you want me too."

Words were engraved on the bracelet. 'Forever yours, Syaoran Li.' Tears slowly started rolling down Sakura's face. "You promise right?"

"I promise." Syaoran wiped Sakura's tear away from her face. Sakura embraced Syaoran hugging him tightly. "Please stay with me."

"I promise, I will." Syaoran hugged her back, Sakura faced Syaoran's face and brought it closer to his face.

Sakura gave Syaoran a passionate kiss, Syaoran deepened it. Syaoran slowly slipped his arm into Sakura's shirt. Sakura then remembered the feeling she had when her father did that to her and saw her father infront of her instead of Syaoran.

She quickly slapped him across the face. Syaoran lost his balance and fell on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

Sakura quickly bended down and rubbed Syaoran's face. "Oww, man you sure know how to whack a guy."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came to me." Sakura buried her face onto Syaoran's chest. "I saw my father instead of you, I'm so sorry." Tears slowly came down Sakura's face.

"I'm so sorry..." She kept repeating it over and over again. Syaoran sat there stunned, he smiled and wrapped his arms around Sakura.

"It's okay, I understand." Sakura continued crying.

"Saku, it's okay, stop crying, it's hard to get the past over with, I understand." He hugged Sakura closer to him. "I won't do that again if it's going to hurt you."

"Syaoran, don't hate me." Sakura held on to his shirt. "I won't, I promise."

Sakura lifted her head from her chest. Syaoran smiled at her, Sakura smiled back. "Thank you Syao…"

Syaoran gave her a disappointed face. "Hey, what kind of nickname is that!"

"Hey you called me Saku! Why can't I call you Syao!" She complained back to him. "Fine, but don't tell Eriol you called me that, he use to call me that when we were kids that jerk…"

Sakura giggled. "Eriol is such a nice guy, if only Tomoyo would like him."

"She's so bitchy…"

"Syao! You know she really isn't that mean! She just wanted your attention."

"But you grabbed my attention." He wrapped his arms around him. Sakura smiled. "You grabbed my attention for a long time Syao, ever since last year."

Syaoran looked at her stunned. "Really? What? How?"

**Flashback**

"Argh! I can't believe I dropped my keys down the gutter!" Sakura was panicking. "And Yuri doesn't come back until 10 tonight!" Sakura started running around in circles.

A 15 year old Syaoran saw Sakura running in circles. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sakura stopped walking in circles and looked at him with a surprised face.

"Ah…I dropped my keys down the gutter…." Syaoran smiled. "I'll get them for you."

Syaoran dug his hand down the dirty gutter. "I don't feel anything."

"If you can't find it, it's okay! I'll wait until my friend comes home…"

"Oh wait! I found it." Syaoran picked out a dirty key with a Sakura petal hanging on it. "Here." He gave Sakura her keys. "Be careful next time, klutz."

Syaoran walked away, Sakura was speechless.

**End of Flashback **

"Ahahaha, I actually called you klutz back then…" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura giggled. "Afterwards, I started watching you, I didn't hate you even though you were a guy…and hung out with all these girls and skipped classes."

Syaoran and Sakura were leaning on the wall. Sakura smiled. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran. "You're the first closest guy friend I ever had."

Syaoran smiled. "You're the first closest girlfriend I ever had." Syaoran brushed Sakura's hair away from her face, he kissed her cheek.

Syaoran looked at the time, it was 10pm. "I have to get going, we have school tomorrow." Sakura nodded and understood.

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly to the door. "Be good." Syaoran kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura nodded. "Good night." Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips.

Syaoran then left. Sakura was alone once again.

Sakura looked out at the balcony and saw Syaoran ride away on his motorcycle. She looked the moon and the cherry blossom trees wave back and forth.

_Full moon sways _

_Gently in the night of one fine day _

_On my way _

_Looking for a moment with my dear _

_Full moon waves _

_Slowly on the surface of the lake _

_You were there _

_Smiling in my arms for all those years _

_What a fool _

_I don't know 'bout tomorrow _

_What it's like to be _

_Ah… _

_I was a fool _

_Couldn't let myself to go _

_Even though I feel _

_The end _

_Old love affair _

_Floating like a bird resting her wings _

_You were there _

_Smiling in my arms for all those years… _

She smiled and went back inside. 'Syaoran taught me what love is.'

**Next day at School **

Sakura was walking slowly to school, the cherry blossom petals were flowing everywhere, it made her feel happy.

Then she saw someone standing at the side of the wall. She couldn't believe it, it was Tomoyo.

"Daidouji?"

"Good morning Kinomoto." She smiled, Sakura was confused now, why was she so kind. "Ah…Daidouji? Are you feeling okay?"

"Tomoyo is fine, I just wanted to talk to you, because I'm confused." Sakura was surprised.

"Sure, Sakura is fine for me." She smiled. They slowly continued walking to school. "I ran into Eriol yesterday after I ran into you."

"Really?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sakura, please take this seriously." Sakura smiled. "Sorry I was playing around with you, please continue."

"Well.." Tomoyo retold what happened at the mall, how she saw Eriol get a necklace for her, and how they were talking and stuff.

"The problem is, when I'm around him I feel comfortable, do you think I have feelings for him?"

"You're asking me that?" Sakura was confused. "I have lack of experience with guys!"

"Tell me how you feel around Syaoran then!"

"I feel comfortable, I always hated the guys at school, expect for Syaoran and maybe Eriol. Syaoran is someone I can talk to about my feelings without fear."

Tomoyo smiled. "I think I know what you mean now. Thanks Sakura! I'll see you in class!" Tomoyo then ran quickly to school.

**Eriol and Syaoran **

Eriol and Syaoran were having their guy conversation outside the school.

"You're going out with Sakura? I can't believe you! You know you're engaged you freak!"

"I don't even know who I'm engaged to! Mother said she can't even find that women! But we're engaged! Like how the hell does that work out?" Syaoran ruffled his hair.

"Okay Syaoran, calm down. Number one, tell Sakura you're engaged."

"YOU KNOW THAT WILL TOTALLY SCREW UP MY LIFE AND HER'S! She's already screwed enough about her past! If I tell her…"

"Syaoran, shut up!"

"No! I need to let it all out! I love Sakura! I wish I wasn't engaged."

Eriol then covered his mouth. "Hey Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" Syaoran turned around. 'Oh crap, out of all people that have to hear our conversation, it's the slut.'

"Li, how could you…" Tomoyo stood there frozen. Sakura came running behind her. "Hey Tomoyo! You dropped your wallet….wow why is everybody standing here stunned? And why is Eriol covering Syaoran's mouth? What's going on?"

"How…" Eriol cut Tomoyo off quickly. "How could Syaoran and I be fighting at this time of the day? You know, cousin relationship, we fight really often." Eriol let Syaoran go.

"Yah, just a cousin thing." Syaoran smiled. Eriol quickly grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her into the school. "See you two later!" He shouted.

Sakura smiled and waved. "Good morning Syaoran!" Syaoran smiled and they both entered the school.

* * *

Check back tomorrow for another chapter! R+R! 


	7. My Heart

**Author's Note**: Ah...I couldn't upload the file for two days in a row...I have no idea what happened, so sorry for the late update! Oh..today is my birthday haha! So happy birthday to me! Going out soon for dinner! I won't be updating for this week or next week because of exams! So sorry...but I'll update it as soon as exams are over!  
Now to thank my reviewers:

_**Mystic Moon Empress  
ffgirl-07  
lidoOl ashun sweetii  
Avelyn Lauren  
cyrill-o16**_

HAPPY READING! MUAH!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 7: My Heart

Eriol dragged Tomoyo to the side of the school. "Tomoyo, look, that's not the reason why Syaoran doesn't like you." Tomoyo slapped Eriol.

"YOU KNOW HE'S LYING TO SAKURA! SAKURA IS AN INNOCENT GIRL! HOW COULD YOU GUYS!" Tomoyo yelled loudly at him.

"Look, Tomoyo, it wasn't his fault he's engaged! His mother forced him, he was engaged ever since he was a kid! It's part of the Li Clan tradition."

"I don't care about some freaking tradition! Even though I don't know Sakura that well, I know she doesn't….forget it! I'm telling her!" Tomoyo was about to walk away, Eriol quickly grabbed her hand, Tomoyo turned around and Eriol kissed her on the lips. Tomoyo backed away.

"Tomoyo, I love you. Please don't tell anybody, especially Sakura." Eriol then ran into the school.

**In Class**

Tomoyo stared at Eriol throughout the whole class. 'Why am I staring at him, it isn't the kiss or is it?' Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo's face turned bright red. 'Thinking about it even makes me blush!'

"Daidouji!" Tomoyo didn't hear the call from the teacher. "HELLO! DAIDOUJI!"

"Huh?"

"You're awake from dream land? Could you answer this math question on the board?"

"Oh okay…" Tomoyo went up to the board, on the way, Eriol put a note into Tomoyo's hand before the teacher noticed.

Tomoyo quickly wrote the answer and went back to the desk to check the note.

_I'm sorry about the kiss, but I really like you. Meet me at the roof during lunch, if you don't show up, then I'll assume you don't love me.  
_

_-Eriol_

Tomoyo looked at the note. 'I don't know.'

Sakura and Syaoran both noticed something was going on between Eriol and Tomoyo. They just smiled at each other and hoped for the best between them.

**Lunch**

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting below a cherry blossom tree staring up at the roof of the school. "Do you think Daidouji will go?" Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"I think she will." Sakura smiled. "They're both delicate and kind people once you get to know their good side."

"Sakura…you're one of a kind." Sakura smiled. "Hey Syaoran, I just thought of another song."

Sakura stood up infront of Syaoran. "Good afternoon! My name is Sakura Kinomoto! I guess you're my only audience today! Well enjoy!"

_The night is wavering in the water_

_The greening shore is so still and silent_

_That makes it painful_

Eriol was standing alone on the roof of the school, staring out into the blue skies.

_If only I could wait_

_For a beautiful dawn_

_With a pure heart.._

Tomoyo was slowly going up the stairs. Still thinking, 'Eriol…'

_Who told me that_

_There is a land without any conflicts_

_Beyond the dark seas and skies?_

_No one can reach the land,_

_Or perhaps it only exists in someone's heart_

'Please come, I love you…'

_A melody that can quench the thirst_

_Of the Land that calms the waters' flow_

_Even if it doesn't exist anywhere right now,_

_I will come to possess it_

_Always, someday, for sure_

Tomoyo stood at the doorway and saw Eriol. "Eriol.." she whispered as the wind passed by. Eriol was happy to see the one he loved infront of him. Tomoyo walked and quickly changed her pace and ran into his arms.

_Let the token of water be in my hands_

_Even after engulfing all the flames_

_It still continues to flow, gently and broadly_

_I will reach its tranquility_

_Always, someday, for sure_

_With your hand in mine…_

"I love you too." Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly.

Sakura looked down and saw that Syaoran had fallen asleep. She smiled and small tears started coming out of her eyes. "A calm land, it doesn't exist yet, because I can't find it."

Syaoran woke up and discovered lunch was almost over, and didn't see Sakura anywhere.

"Sakura?" Syaoran got up and looked around. Sakura was sitting on the branch of the cherry blossom tree. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran climbed up the tree and sat beside her. "Syaoran, do you think I'm dirty?"

Syaoran was surprised by the question. "No, why would I? Sakura if it's because of your past? I don't care, I like you the way you are." Syaoran was about to put his arm around her waist, but Sakura quickly jumped off the tree.

"Don't follow me." Sakura said coldly. "Sakura!" Syaoran jumped off quickly, but when he looked up, Sakura had left.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed loudly.

Eriol and Tomoyo heard Syaoran's screaming and looked down the school roof. Syaoran was standing there. Eriol and Tomoyo stared at each other and quickly ran down the stairs of the school.

**Sakura's POV**

I quickly ran out of school property. I'm a dirty person, I don't know why I cam here, I shouldn't be living. I want to know, why I came here, something led me here. I don't know what it is. I want to know. I hate being confused!

I'll keep running, until I meet up with that place, a place where I can be steady. Right?

I looked up, and stopped running. The ocean, the endless ocean, it has endless paths. Destiny. Destiny leads people to different places, the different paths created by destiny. I could have killed myself after the incident.

I knew from the start I became a dirty child after what he did to me. But why didn't I resolve to killing myself?

I don't know why. Why?

"Child, shouldn't you be in class right now?" A tall lady with long black hair, she had delicate skin and looked beautiful, she stared down at me. "I don't know if I should be in this world."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I'm a disgusting person, I don't know what led me to this place. I don't know what it is. I'm so confused." I wrapped her arms around herself.

"Child, if you weren't alive, some people wouldn't have such a wonderful time now. I'm sure a lot of people wouldn't be the person they are. I can feel your kind aura, but it's confused."

"Yes…some people…who?"

"Isn't there some people that love and care for you?"

"Yuri-san…Kai-san..my co-workers….the elders in the apartment…..and him…" Syaoran's image popped into my mind. That's right, I just ran away from him without telling him why.

"Thank you so much!" I bowed to the lady, she smiled back at me. I quickly ran back to school. I'm so sorry Syaoran! I'm coming back, I won't do this again.

The lady smiled. "We'll meet again, Sakura Kinomoto."

**End of POV**

'Syaoran! Syaoran!' Sakura kept screaming the name in her mind. Syaoran was standing at the school entrance. Syaoran saw Sakura coming.

Sakura ran into him and hugged him. She was panting silently. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried to him.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura. "It's okay." He hugged her and brushed her delicate auburn hair.

'I think…I might have found my calm land…'


	8. Not a updatebut a letter

Dear readers/HEY EVERYBODY!

Okay..this isn't update..sorry to tell you that.

And no, I'm not dropping the story! lol! So don't worry about that either!

First of all, I feel really bad for not updating even though it's the summer.

Well to me, it's not really a summer...I feel like..it's the third semester lol

I'm killing myself with four different things to do...piano history, piano exam, summer school (taking a grade 11 course so I can take a grade 12 course next year), and tutoring sessions for calculus (which I don't understand at all).

So bare with me until August. Sorry to all those who can't wait...I have the next chapter written out..I think..it's somewhere in my computer, but I won't upload it until I kinda revised it...I'M SORRY -tears-

Or maybe I'll update after I'm done summer school...which is...two more weeks! WHOOT! lol!

Well...maybe you guys can do a count down...check back in 14 days maybe? If I don't update by then...spam/flame me with your comments...and that'll eventually give me peer pressure and then I have to update for sure...peer pressure...such a bad thing...lol

JA THEN!

-LilBlossomKitty aka neko-sama! lol nah...neko-chan is gd enough

psh...FirexDemon and all those who can't wait for me to update...don't go crazy from this message...and don't flame me...causeI stilllove you guys!


	9. Journey

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

**_Adeen, ffgirl-07, Avelyn Lauren, cyrill-o16, lil cherry blossom wolf, takari love, Lynne102, darkazureblossom, krn5rul3, ammicreation, Marine Brother Shran, c0l0rfulgalaxy, kikki-me-3, FirexDemon, sakura li 19, Starlight Ellie, Inuyashangel, 2 OVERLY obsessed, DeepSerenityLove, sakura0038, sweetxxfantasy, CCS-SxS, skye668, Ayumi-chan07_**

(Brushes sweat away) Wow that was a lot of reviews that I accumulated…well here's the newest chapter. I know I promised I would finish this chapter after I was finished with my exams. Well apparently, I had a long writer's block, and you'll notice how freaked up this chapter is. Very very very sorry…flame me all you want…this is one long ass chapter. So have fun reading, while I had fun making up some parts on the dot!

**Two Different Lives, One Bond  
**By: LilBlossomKitty

Chapter 8: Journey

A few days have passed, Eriol and Tomoyo had become a great couple although Tomoyo's friends sometimes teased her a bit, but she could care less.

Sakura and Tomoyo became close friends, and found out they had many things in common. Well, for instance, they both like to shop. Maybe that's just a common task between girls.

As for Sakura and Syaoran…well…

"Sakura hurry up! You don't want to be late for the registration for the singing contest!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Just wait! I have to change!' Sakura had forgotten about registration and slept in a bit, until Syaoran barged into Sakura's apartment.

Syaoran sighed. Sakura popped out of her room. "I'm done!"

"You are seriously a deep sleeper, I had to poor cold water on you to wake you up." Sakura giggled and gave Syaoran a quick kiss. "That's the way I am, that's why I have 5 alarm clocks in my room!"

Syaoran grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her apartment. "Let's get going, registrations end at 2! And it's already 12!"

"Okay! Let's go then!" Syaoran and Sakura got onto Syaoran's motorcycle and quickly raced to Tomoeda Square, where the registrations were being held.

After the long line up and registrations, both Sakura and Syaoran were exhausted. "I can't believe I had to perform last! All because I came this late!" Sakura sighed.

"Your fault for sleeping in."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Syaoran Li."

"Your welcome Sakura Kinomoto." The air around them became thick and everybody was staring at the couple.

"Okay enough with the grudges, I'm hungry, it's 1 already and I didn't eat breakfast yet." Sakura smiled at Syaoran. "Yes ma'am, let's go eat lunch and I'll treat you."

"Awww, you're so sweet Syao!" Sakura kissed Syaoran on the lips. "Every single time.." Syaoran sighed.

"Awww, you don't like it Syao? I won't kiss you anymore then."

"No! That's not what I meant." Syaoran smiled and blushed. Sakura giggled. "Come on, let's go eat SOBA!"

**Lunch**

Sakura had her chopsticks in her mouth the whole time. She was thinking a lot.

"Sakura, you haven't touched your lunch yet, are you feeling well?" Syaoran put his hand on her forehead.

"Syaoran, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just wondering what song I'm supposed to sing." Sakura wondered and wondered.

"What about….something for me?" Syaoran smiled.

"Why does it always have to be for you?" Sakura glared back. "Because.."

Sakura stared at him. "Because?"

"Because he is the man of your life!" Eriol popped out of nowhere. Tomoyo was behind him giggling at the statement he made.

"You jackass…" Syaoran whacked Eriol on the head. "Oww…hello my dear Sakura." Eriol gave a wink to Sakura, Syaoran gave Eriol a death glare in reply.

"Tomoyo! Get your damn boyfriend away from Sakura!" Syaoran screamed. Eriol was always the gentleman after all, well only to girls.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. She pulled Eriol's right ear and dragged him away, yelling at him. "Leave the couple alone! You still have to help me buy some more stuff."

Sakura smiled at the happy couple as Tomoyo was laughing and Eriol was rubbing his ear.

"Hey Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"I think, I know what I'm going to sing for the contest."

"Tell me, is it about me?" Sakura playfully whacked him. "Everything isn't always about you!"

Syaoran then hugged her around the waist and whispered into Sakura's ear. "Do you have someone else in mind."

Sakura smiled evilly. "Maybe." Syaoran looked at her seriously. "Syaoran! I'm joking! Seriously!" Syaoran still had the serious look in his face.

"Syaoran? Are you that angry?" Syaoran continued staring at her. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled. "Did I get you there?"

"ARGH I HATE YOU!" Sakura shoved herself out of his grasp. "Hey you're the one who started all this!"

"Hmph! I'm going home." Sakura got up and Syaoran quickly grabbed her arm. "Hey I'm sorry."

Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue at him. "I'm joking, but I'm still going home, I got stuff to do. Bye!"

Syaoran held her back not letting her go. "At least let me walk you home!"

Sakura sighed. "You're hopeless." Sakura quickly approached Syaoran and gave him a quick peak. Syaoran was surprised by Sakura's approach. Sakura then moved away from Syaoran and gave him a glare.

"Be a good boy, and go home and study for your tests and exams! They're coming up."

"OH SHIT!" Syaoran yelled out loudly. Everybody around them stared at him. Sakura sighed loudly. "You're seriously hopeless. Bye!" Sakura smiled, Syaoran gave her a quick kiss and left her.

**Sakura's POV**

Finally, I can think clearly of what I want to do. I'm really happy being around Syaoran now and I can't stop myself from thinking about him sometimes. At least he's willing to study now.

One week to think of a song. "Lahh.." I sung out, but it wasn't the note I was looking for, I can't think of anything! Maybe I should go home and sit right infront of the piano for the rest of my life before I think of another song!

I also have to study for my exams! I need to get into art for university with a good grade. That's my goal right? It's not like I'm going to win the singing competition for sure right?

Wait, if I win, I'll become really popular, not really, but very! I shuffled my hand in my pocket digging out the paper about the audition. "The winner will be able to debut and perform concerts in Japan." I read out to myself. Well, it's not like Touya will find me since I'm in Japan anyway and he's in Hong Kong.

If I do become a singer, it'll be a great thing for me! Since being a singer is one job I like. It's an endless story in the entertainment industry, and once this story ends, I may want to become an artist. It's my life, my choice.

Everything I do in life is to forget the past, being around my friends and Syaoran has shown me to walk forward in life and that lady from that time, I guess I should thank her to, if I ever meet her again. Thank you.

**End of Sakura's POV**

A week passed by quickly, less than a month before exams and it was "the day." The day that Sakura showed her talented singing skills in Tomoeda and maybe in Japan also.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran were over at Sakura's apartment, preparing her for the big day.

"Don't you think this is a bit too fancy for a singing competition?" Sakura looked at her dress one more time.

Sakura had a pink choker with a star on it, she was wearing small white gloves that went up to her wrist that had small white and pink feathers coming out of the side of her wrist. It was unusual for Sakura to wear a dress with thin pink straps on her shoulders, it was white at the top and became pink at the bottom which went up to her knees.

Her hair was bright and auburn went up to her shoulder and curled towards her neck.

"Syaoran, don't you think this is a bit too fancy?" Syaoran stared at her. "I can't stop looking at you for some weird reason now, I think Tomoyo as out done herself."

"Yah, I have to agree." Eriol stared at Sakura too, Tomoyo slapped the back of his head. "Who do you like more, me or Sakura?" Tomoyo stared at Eriol.

"Of course you honey!" Eriol hugged Tomoyo around her waist and kissed her. "I was just admiring your work on fashion."

"I see…" Tomoyo responded in a non-convincing tone. "Whatever."

"Well, your last in the audition, so we have all day to wait and watch people sing horribly." Syaoran sighed. Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura joined him.

"Are you nervous though Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"A bit, I hope I don't get stage fright." Sakura's hands were a bit shaky, but she knew she had to do her best. Syaoran held her hands.

"Let's hope everybody sucks and dressed up as sluts." Sakura quickly whacked him. "SYAORAN!"

Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at the two cute couple. It was a reliever to joke around with everybody for Sakura, since the audition is a big thing after all.

When the four friends arrived at a building for the audition, they saw how long the line up was.

'This is going to take a while.' Sakura thought to herself.

"This is going to take a while." Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol all said at the same time.

"You guys had to read my mind." Sakura looked at them. "What! It's true!" They all responded at the same time. Sakura giggled at how silly they were acting.

"Well, let's start waiting." Sakura gave them an energetic smile.

It was almost 4:00 in the afternoon by the time it was Sakura's turn. Eriol and Tomoyo had fallen asleep from waiting while Syaoran was holding and hugging Sakura the whole time.

"Good luck Sakura!" Syaoran hugged her and gave her a peak for good luck.

"Thanks, don't wake them up. They must be exhausted from waiting with me. Thanks you guys."

Sakura entered into a room and there were three judges sitting there, tired.

"Hello Sakura Kinomoto, I hope you'll amuse us like everybody else today." The first judge said. Sakura nodded.

'This song is for you Syaoran, for leading me to a new journey.' Sakura thought.

"Music please!" A second judge instructed.

Sakura took a deep breath, 'I'm singing because I like to sing, that's why Syaoran wanted me to sing.'

_Look at the dazzling light of the orange sky lights up the city  
But you can't return anymore, so discard the past and begin a new journey_

_Though you're hotter and more confused than before, you heart starts to move  
Don't be afraid of unknown limits, search for your true self_

Sakura reflected back to the times she first meet Syaoran. The first time he helped her.

_Even if you embrace your sadness, you must go so far away  
and stuff your dreams in your backpack  
As the faraway light sparkles, you have to chase away  
those painful restrictions_

The painful moments she experienced while living with her father…

_Make sure that you don't lose the promise that you made that day  
Don't stop yet, because I'm sure we'll meet at our destination_

_You may stumble, but if you walk on like before, the view will certainly change  
And that new world won't be something you'll overlook for even a moment_

..the pain he brought her.

_You hide your overflowing tears, as you go so far away  
but your eyes are no longer clouded  
Because you know that one day, you'll definitely  
obtain the light that sparkles far away_

_More wounds will follow this one, and you'll accumulate more memories  
but regardless of the pain, your important journey will make you smile_

Running away as brought her to this day. She already started a new journey as soon as she stepped out of her house.

_Even if you embrace your sadness, you must go so far away  
and stuff your dreams in your backpack  
As the faraway light sparkles, you have to chase away  
those painful restrictions_

_You hide your overflowing tears, as you go so far away  
but your eyes are no longer clouded  
Because you know that one day, you'll definitely  
obtain the light that sparkles far away_

Who is she now? Sakura Kinomoto. A stronger and better version than the one from the past.

The judges starred at Sakura for a while before saying anything.

"I think we have our newest idol in Japan." One of the judge stated, Sakura covered her mouth and tears started falling out of her eyes.

"Congratulations Sakura Kinomoto, welcome to the entertainment industry."

**Next chapter: Sometime next week. I know how to continue the story now, so no more writer's block! Flame me or Review..I know this chapter is crap. So don't say crap, because that word is taken haha...(Oh..I ripped the song from Journey by Yuna Ito..that's the translation for it, I forgot where I got it from...LOL!)**


End file.
